Lieutenant Carlye Breslin
Lieutenant Caryle Breslin, an old flame of Hawkeye's. who is temporarily assigned to the 4077th, appears in the Season 4 episode of M*A*S*H titled "The More I See You". The part of Nurse Breslyn is played in the episode by Blythe Danner. About Lt. Breslin Hawkeye is stunned - one of the two new nurses who arrived in camp is an old flame, Nurse Carlye Breslin. More than an old flame, actually - Hawkeye reveals to B.J. that he and Carlye were deeply in love, lived together for over a year, and then it "busted up", as Hawkeye says, trying to sound casual. Later, Hawkeye and B.J. go to visit the nurses in their tent, bringing gifts as a way to say welcome. Carlye is just as stunned to see Hawkeye, but they both pretend they've never met. But little things slip through - Carlye already knows where Hawkeye's nickname comes from, and even finishes a joke Hawkeye tells, as if she's heard it before. They invite them to drinks after dinner, and later that night Carlye comes to visit Hawkeye, who is alone in the Swamp. At first, Hawkeye is guarded and defensive, but soon he drops the facade and they talk, openly, about the old days. Hawkeye is mad Carlye - now Carlye Walton - is married (to an ad man named Doug). Carlye is having none of it, reminding Hawkeye that he was always married to medicine first, and that's what busted them up in the first place. The conversation then turns into an argument, and Hawkeye admits "There's been no one since you - faint copies at best." They resolve to have to try and work together, despite their history. Carlye leaves, leaving Hawkeye to grimace and mutter, dismissively, "Doug." Later, Hawkeye and Carlye work together in surgery, but Hawkeye is snappish and mean, unable to stay professional. Carlye suggests they talk again, after work. The two later meet up in a small hut with a dirt floor away from the camp. They have some drinks, talk some more, and Hawkeye reveals how devastated he was when she left him. Eventually, though, they are embracing another. Hawkeye kisses Carlye, promising things will be better this time. Carlye is hesitant, but eventually responds. A few days later, Radar finds Hawkeye and shows him that Carlye has put in for an immediate transfer. Hawkeye heads to Carlye's tent, demanding an explanation. She says she can't continue on this path, and will tell Potter the truth so she can be transferred immediately. Hawkeye tries to get to her to stay, even feebly offering to propose to Caryle. Carlye isn't buying it, and points out to Hawkeye how shaky his commitment really is, and that his first love will always be - and should be - medicine. Hawkeye accepts this, and they embrace one last time. Hawkeye makes a final, half-hearted joke, and leaves. Gallery Carlye Breslin 1-the more I see you.jpg|Another view of Carlye. Her first lieutenant's bar (silver) is clearly seen. Carlye Breslin 2-the more I see you.jpg|Carlye saying her good bye to Hawkeye. This blue dressing gown with red trim was worn by Margaret in "Chief Surgeon Who?" (Season 1). Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Notable characters Category:Nurses Category:Visitors and Patients